


Sleep may come

by ThatOneAzimut



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lets say they had Caleb's tower after their big fight and Lucien didn't come to bother them, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, a head-canon i had, fjord sleeps in his hammock ok ?, spoiler ep 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAzimut/pseuds/ThatOneAzimut
Summary: Was almost called "Can't sleep love". Jester has trouble sleeping and comes to Fjord for comfort.I have personally slept in hammocks several times and it is really nice. And big ones can be used by two people at the same time. So that is where this little thing comes from.My first fanfic ever written for the general public.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. A need of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I don't usually write for the general public and I feel like my style is weird (doesn't help that English is not my first language haha). But it's better than it ever was since I started CR. So we'll see how it goes I guess! *shrugs*

She was turning again. It had been about an hour and she still couldn't sleep. Jester was restless. The fight with the big baby had shocked her to her core. She had not seen anything quite like that before. She had survived two dragons. Thousands of undead. Vokodo. The Laughing Hand and Obann. But that thing. She was not able to close her eyes peacefully. Even in Caleb’s tower, safe from everything, she had trouble finding sleep. One of the cats got closer, sensing her distress. But she still was not able to calm down. She glanced at her bedside table. Seeing her little pink unicorn, she smiled, remembering what Fjord had told her a few nights before. 

“I care very much for you.” 

She blushed, thinking about the kiss. She reached out to the figurine and held it close, hoping it would help, but alas. Jester sat up, deeply sighing. The black cat that had snuggled next to her meowed, demanding for her to lie back down. Jester looked at it and said :

“Now come on Judith, I can't sleep.” 

Judith meowed back as if responding. A smaller gray cat resting on the foot of the bed meowed in protest for some silence. 

“Oh, now Pebbles, no need for such harsh language…” She sighed.

She looked at the porcelain figurine, clutching it with two hands.

“Should I go talk to him? What do you think ?” she asked the unicorn.

“You should go! I’m sure he’d understand !” she responded while moving the figurine as if it was answering by itself.

“Are you sure? I’m sure he’s asleep by now… I don't even know what time it is..”

A loud meow interrupted her ‘discussion’ as Pebbles was getting annoyed. 

“Alright, alright… I’ll let you sleep in peace mister. No need for these kinds of insults…” Jester sighed again, taking the covers off her. She wore a light nightgown that went down to her knees, with sleeves that went to her forearm. It had been tailored for her with a slit for her tail to go through in the back. She got up and passed her art studio and her little living room. She was about to reach for the door to go to the corridor when she realized she still had the porcelain unicorn in her left hand. She looked at it, frowning. 

“Do it, Jester! He does care for you !” She said again, moving the figurine again. 

“Alright. You stay here and keep the fort. I’ll do it. Let’s go.” She responded.

Jester placed the unicorn on the center table of the living room, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Facing Beau’s and Fjord’s room, she clenched her fist. She needed to take a first step outside her room. That was the first step. Was she nervous? Why would she be nervous about that? She knew Fjord did care about her? Was it so hard to just… Ask? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, held it, and took a step out the door. No turning back now. She felt her cheeks go purple from holding her breath too long and took another step, finally exiting the room and exhaled. She took another deep breath, opening her eyes. She couldn't turn back now. Pebbles would be pissed. She closed her door without a sound and walked to Fjord’s room. 

She raised her hand and took a second to think. What was she going to say? How? Oh no, did she make a mistake? What was she thinking that was so stupid! No. She needed to do this. If she couldn't sleep tonight, it would mean that everything would be even worse tomorrow. At least, asking wouldn't hurt… and so, she knocked.

And waited. One second. Three seconds. Ten seconds. Fifteen seconds. She was about to give up when the door opened finally. 

“Jester? Is everything alright ?” Said a sleepy Fjord.

“Oh no, did I wake you up? I shouldn't have come, it was silly of me I’m sorry,” responded Jester, turning even more purple. She hid her face in her hands, backing away. 

“Jester? What’s going on? Are you alright ?” Asked Fjord once again. concerned about her response. 

“I. I just… had trouble sleeping. And I. Oh boy. I don't feel like staying alone tonight. So I was just… Wondering… This is stupid I’m sorry…” 

“Hey… It’s okay, you can tell me,” said Fjord, reaching for her. “Do you need a hug..?” he asked nervously.

Jester only nodded, not being able to get a word out, still hiding her face in her hands. Fjord took a step out the door and wrapped Jester in his arms saying nothing. It was not the first time she had been in his arms. But that was different. She sighed, dropping her hands and wrapping her arms around Fjord. 

“I’m sorry. I just can't sleep…” She finally let out. “I was just wondering if I could… Sleep with you tonight..? Just sleep you kn-know…” 

Fjord took a second to answer. But did. 

“If you want, I don't really sleep in my bed though,” he said

“What ?” She popped her head up, looking at him. “You sleep on the ground or something ?” She raised an eyebrow. 

He struck his beard nervously. Laughing. 

“Do you wanna come inside ?” He asked calmly.

Jester looked at her feet and sighed. Now or never.

“Yes. Please.” She answered. 

“Alright. Come on.” He took Jester’s hand and let her in the room before closing the door behind her. 

They passed the living room and the smaller anti-chamber with the statue of the Wildmother in the corner. Passing the second door, they arrived at the bedroom. Jester saw Fjord’s armor and old clothes on the bed and stopped. 

“So you really sleep on the floor uh ?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“No... come here.” Said Fjord, laughing. 

Fjord went to the corner where he had his hammock installed and sat in it. He smiled and signaled Jester to come closer. She looked at him for a second but gave in. Fjord presented his right hand that Jester took with little to no hesitation. He helped her sit in the hammock and shifted his body to lay down in the sailor’s bed. 

“Do the same thing. Might be tight for two though.” He said, still holding her hand.

Jester did so, shifting her feet to meet Fjord’s and laid beside him. She giggled, never really experienced the hammock life of a sailor. 

“This is fun,” she said smiling.

“Yep, but wait,” said Fjord. He raised his arm and shifted Jester to let her rest her head on his chest. 

“Oh. Oh, this is nice.” She said, letting Fjord wrap her in his arms. 

She let her tail swish outside of the hammock as they just held on to each other in silence. She let the soft swaying of the hammock rock her to sleep, but Fjord decided to speak up. 

“You said you weren’t able to sleep before? How so?” 

“The fight in the laboratory. It scared me a lot. That thing seemed faster and more intelligent than anything we’ve ever faced. It was real scary… I feel like everything Aeor was or touched is something awful. '' Responded Jester clutching to Fjord. 

“Do you wanna talk about it? Or do you just wanna sleep?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” She sighed. “I feel like talking about it would only make it worse, but I feel like I should get it off my chest,” 

“No need to rush if you just wanna talk about it in the morning. For now, we can just sleep and I’ll be there if anything happens,” Said Fjord with a smile. 

Jester smiled, putting her chin on Fjord’s chest. They looked at each other for a little bit. Just smiling silently has Fjord slowly passed his fingers on Jester’s back, staying on her upper back. Jester broke the silence :

“Thanks, Fjord…” she said very quietly. 

She propped herself up slowly and gave a kiss on the cheek to the half-orc before putting her head back on his chest and sighing one last time. Fjord smiled, putting a kiss on the top of her head. They held on to each other close as the hammock kept slowly swaying from side to side. Earing the other’s heartbeat and every little sound they made while they snuggled. It was calm. Weirdly. The feeling of being in a ship because of the rest of the room should’ve been daunting but knowing that no undead pirate lady or giant sea snake followers would come to interrupt their sleep was nice. And being held by Fjord was comforting. 

“Hey, do you want a blanket?” said Fjord, breaking the silence.

“Mmh, yah that would be nice.” Answered Jester quietly. 

“Check out the foot of the hammock, there must be one there.” 

Jester nodded and slowly lifted herself. She kicked her feet, revealing a navy wool cover that she pulled up and placed over them. She tried covering them both but Fjord stopped her saying :

“You can keep it, I don’t really mind. I don’t really use it anyway.” 

“Oh. Alright then.” She responded.

She tucked the blanket around her and laid back down on Fjord’s chest. She took a deep breath and released a happy sigh. 

“I know I already said it but thank you Fjord,” Said Jester softly.   
“It’s not a problem don’t worry. I understand how hard it can be when stress gets to one’s nerves.” he chuckled.

“I’m just happy you are ok with keeping me company for the night you know…?” 

“Jessie, don’t worry about it. It’s a pleasure for me to help you when you are in need. Even in the middle of the night.” He wrapped his arm around her tightly and squeezed her hard. 

If she could’ve broken right there and then she would have. She wanted to stay like that for a while. A long while. Forever? Maybe. In a warm embrace, nothing bad could happen. 

“Goodnight Fjord…” She said once he released her. 

“Goodnight Jester. I’m here if you need anything” Said Fjord before pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Jester only nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Fjords heartbeat was clearly what she needed as sleep finally took over her.


	2. A need for tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. fluff.

A knocking sound broke her out from her sleep in a jump. 

“FJORD. OPEN THE DOOR. IF YOU WANNA TRAIN WITH ME IT’S NOW OR NEVER !” Claimed a voice on the other side of the room.

Jester understood Beauregard was the one talking when she pounded on the door once more. 

“Come on dude. I don’t wanna break your door or send a cat in there! Just get up already !”

Jester lifted her head to look at Fjord who was still sleeping. She scrunched her nose, seeing him not giving a rat’s damn about the noise. 

“Fjord. Fjord, wake up! Beau’s at the door and I don’t know what to do. She wants to see you!” She said. 

She placed her hand on his chest, trying to shake him a bit. Fjord opened an eye to look up at the tiefling and smiled. 

“Hi Jester, good morning…” He said with a groggy voice. 

Beauregard pounded on the door one more time.  
“Come on Fjord, I’m not gonna wait for so long !” she proclaimed.

Fjord’s eye became round as he recognized the voice. He looked around, in a bit of a panic. 

“Get out of the hammock. I’ll be right back. Don’t worry.” he said, sitting up. 

Jester slipped out of the hammock and placed the blanket she had on her shoulder like a shawl. Fjord pressed a kiss on her cheek before running to the door. It was weird being in Fjord's room alone. Even for just an instant. She looked through one of the windows, and even if it was frosted over from Caleb’s magic, she swore she saw water movement. 

Fjord opened the door to an awaiting Beauregard. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her with disbelief. 

“Nope. Nope. Not today. It is way too early and frankly. My bed is far more interesting this morning.”

“What? Why?” Responded Beauregard. She tried to take a peek in the room but Fjord blocked the way before she could.

“Thrust me. It just is. Please do not bother me for another two hours. I’ll be down for breakfast with everybody at that moment. ” He blandly smiled and shut the door to Beau’s face, just as she was about to respond. 

“You still owe me a workout tho! Tomorrow morning!” She screamed through the door. 

“Yes, yes, tomorrow!” He responded loudly, with a laugh. 

He went back to the room to see Jester looking through the small windows of the room. Her head was cocked as if inspecting what was on the other side of them. Fjord leaned on the door frame, admiring her curiosity. She knew that there was nothing on the other side of the glass. And yet, she seemed like she was searching for something. 

“Whatchu looking at ?” Said Fjord after a minute.

Jester jumped a little bit, spooked. She laughed. 

“Nothing, it's just that… I know there is nothing beyond these windows. But I still feel like there is something there… I don’t know.” She shrugged.

Fjord chuckled and walked to the window. He crossed his arms and looked into the darkness with Jester. 

“It is a little spooky to me to be perfectly honest…” He shrugged.  
“Aww, come on Fjord, it is not that spooky!” She responded with a laugh. 

“I mean, it is a little bit isn’t it ?” He looked at Jester with a small smile. 

“Ok. Kinda.” She leaned on his shoulder still fixated on the window. 

Fjord hesitated a moment but placed his arm around her shoulder after a small moment. 

“Do you… Wish to go back to bed? I shooed Beau away for at least two hours…” Said Fjord, proudly and with hesitation in the voice. 

“I mean, shnoogles never hurt anyone right ?” Jester answered softly. 

“I do not think anyone has died from too many shnoogles indeed.” Fjord chuckled. 

He looked at Jester and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off the ground. She had some weight to her, but nothing he couldn’t handle. She yelped as she felt her feet rise from the floor, and she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to catch herself. 

“Hi.” Said Jester, purple. 

“Hey.” Responded Fjord, lifting an eyebrow. 

It was only because he is a good liar that he was able to keep a straight face and not melt right there at what he had just done. There were a mear 3 inches between their faces. Fjord tilted his head a little and looked at Jester’s lips for a second, darting back to her eyes. 

Jester was the one to close the distance, pressing a kiss on Fjord’s lips. Reassured, Fjord responded in kind, returning the kiss and pressing the tiefling against him. Jester melted in the embrace, losing her grip slightly. She felt her feet touch the ground after what seemed to be an eternity. Jester pulled back slowly from Fjord, keeping her arms around his neck. Fjord shifted his arms to the small of her back and placed his head in the crook of her neck, sighing softly. 

They stayed there, keeping their embrace for a good minute, feeling each other’s heartbeat and breath. 

“I really hate the cold,” said Jester “even if I seem to be good at handling it, I prefer the warmth of the Coast…” 

Fjord chuckled. “I get that, I hope we can get out of here fast. I can’t wait to see the sea again...”

“Well. Come on.” Said Jester before taking Fjord’s hand. “Let’s go back to bed, I’m still tired.”

She took his hand in hers, and guided him toward the actual bed, sitting in the middle of it. She opened her arms and invited him in a hug. Fjord hesitated a little bit. Not sure if this kind of intimacy was appropriated. 

“Come on, I slept on your chest last night, it’s your turn.” Said Jester, gesturing to him to join her in the bed. 

Fjord sighed and joined her, resting his head on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed in relief. Jester wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her hands in his hair, playing with them and scratching his scalp softly. Fjord moaned and instantly relaxed at the gesture as Jester giggled. 

“Are you ok ?” asked Jester sofly. 

Fjord only answered with a hum, hugging Jester tighter. 

“Well, well, I know now how to make Captain Tusktooth melt in my grasp.” Said Jester, with a hint of mischief in her voice. 

“Don’t you dare…” Said Fjord, his voice muffled. 

Jester giggled, “Fine…” 

She kept playing with Fjord’s hair for a moment, messing with it without restrain, lightly scraping her nail at his scalp from time to time. She stopped herself and leaned to drop a soft kiss on Fjord’s head. 

“Keep going please” pleaded Fjord, moving his head under Jester’s hand. 

Jester giggled and complied with his request. 

“Will I be able to sleep or will I be obligated to scratch your head until the end of time ?” asked Jester. 

“I don’t know Jessie, you might get stuck there for a long time. You are a really comfortable bed.” Said Fjord, chuckling. 

“But we can’t stay here forever! When will I eat? How will I be able to live if I'm stuck under you ?” retorted Jester, shifting her hands out of Fjord’s hair. 

“I don’t know. But your Captain demands it.” Fjord stretched his arm out from under Jester and reached for her hand, putting it back on his head, before putting his arm around her form. 

“Fine… But I want to be able to sleep too…” Said Jester with a pout. 

She kept a hand in Fjord’s hair and the other went to his back as she started to pass her fingertips on his skin. She could feel every fiber of his muscles under his skin. Knowing she was safe for a while as they spent time together in the silence of the tower. She was not thinking about monsters, about the cold, about Molly. Jester was simply kept in the moment by the weight of Fjord on herself and the soft breaths she was able to pull out of him by simply touching his skin. She had never quite understood intimacy. She loved reading about it. But she had not really got what it meant to just stop and feel the one you love. Jester smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the story of each scar Fjord had on his back, breathing every sigh he made as she played with his hair. She sighed, happily. Burying her nose in Fjord’s hair to imprint his smell in her memories. not before long, she feels Fjord’s breathing is steady with the softest snore she had ever heard. Jester tenderly looked at Fjord’s face, buried in her chest, and closed her eyes one last time as her hands started to move slower and slower until they stopped. 

Sleep did come.


End file.
